


You Give Me Wings

by confetticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spontaneously grows wings. Gabriel thinks they're gorgeous, and tries to convince Sam to keep them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> For bballgirl3022, who asked for Sam/Gabriel or Adam/Michael wing!fic.

“I think they’re pretty,” Gabriel insists, almost petulant.  
  
Sam crosses his arms in annoyance. “But can you get rid of them?” he demands impatiently.  
  
“Why would I want to?” Gabriel counters, still staring. “They’re gorgeous, Sam. I don’t think you fully understand how _awesome_ this is.”  
  
Grudgingly, Castiel supplies, “They _are_ gorgeous.”  
  
“Traitor,” Sam snaps bitterly.   
  
Dean shakes his head. “Cas, let’s go… somewhere else.”  
  
Gabriel snickers, “I can give you wings, Dean!” he calls after them. “You don’t need to be jealous!”  
  
Dean slams the door so hard that Sam is genuinely surprised when it doesn’t shatter on impact. “Was that entirely necessary?” he asks, fighting a grin.  
  
“You tell me,” Gabriel counters, smirking widely.   
  
Sam rolls his eyes. “Seriously, though. Can you get rid of them?” he asks again.  
  
Gabriel frowns. “They’re not going to hurt you, Sam. However they got there, they act like they’re _supposed_ to be there. You’ll be fine.”  
  
“Gabe!” Sam protests.  
  
“Wings are _awesome_ ,” Gabriel insists. “I’ll show you.”  
  
Sam narrows his eyes and takes a wary step backwards. “What do you mean, you’ll _show_ me?” he asks cautiously.  
  
Gabriel huffs. “You act like you think I’m going to hurt you. I’m not, you should really know this by now and I’m a little hurt that you don’t. I’m just going to show you why, exactly, wings are the best thing ever and you totally should not ask me to get rid of them.”  
  
“…look, I’m not going to say no to that and you know it,” Sam concedes unhappily, “But for the record, I’m vastly annoyed by this and want a straight answer. _Can you get rid of them_?”  
  
“I could try, but I honestly don’t know if it would work,” Gabriel admits sheepishly. “Like I said, I have no more idea than you where they came from, but I can tell you that it’s not a curse like you assumed. No witch did that. If a witch did this, those wings would probably be killing you.”  
  
Sam considers this and sighs, giving in. “All right, wings are awesome because…?”  
  
Gabriel grins like the cat that got the canary. “This is gonna be fun,” he promises gleefully.


End file.
